USS Dropzone
| type = Escort | class = Defiant | status = Active (2390, 2410) | yard = | laid = | launched = 24th century | comm = | decomm = | length = 170.68 | beam = 134.11 | draft = 30.1 | decks = 4 | prop = | speed = Warp 9.5 | crew = 50 | armament = 4 phaser cannons, 3 phaser emitters, 4 forward torpedo launchers, 2 aft torpedo launchers | shuttle = , | motto = | image2 = | altimage = }}The USS ''Dropzone'' was a Federation starship in the late 24th century. It was assigned to Task Force Epsilon, later attached to Starbase 55. After near-destruction, the Dropzone was astonishingly refitted into a by way of space-time influences through Traveler-swayed refit teams. ( ) History The Dropzone was one of the stronger ships in Flame Squad assigned to the Flortarios sector to protect against the Dominion. ("The Bajoran Trove") In 2375, the squad captains, including Samya, were suddenly captured and made hostages at the welcoming reception on Flortarios III. ("The Bajoran Trove") In the same year, the Dropzone took part in protecting the Earth during its crisis with the Trozonian. ("Bio Level 4") Not long after that, the ship served as a personal transport for Admiral Theseus to complete his mission. ("Deal") Shortly after the Dominion War, the ship was assigned to deep space missions. ("Loyalties, Part I") In 2390, the ship was thought destroyed by divergent-Hirogen. Crew that escaped using the Chaffee-type shuttlepods and rendezvoused with the Phoenix-X to warn of the threat. The shuttles would eventually join the Phoenix-X. ("Into Harshness") ''Defiant''-class After the ship was refitted into a Defiant-class by Wayfar and Yelg, the Dropzone joined the ''Tsunami'' in the Gamma Hydra sector to fix a communications relay. They were then convinced by the to join them in an attack against the Hirogen. During the battle with the Hirogen, the Dropzone would maneuver in circular patterns. They would eventually be knocked offline and left adrift. ("Into Harshness," "For the World is Worldly and Such") :Following into the 25th century, the Dropzone presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ," sometime before 2409, the crew lost their memories and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why they are still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs the ship up with the gameplay of . After the Academy, and several events, the ship was re-launched under the command of a re-ranked Captain Samya. In 2410, the Dropzone was taken hostage by Qu-placed animal things in a misguided understanding of the crew's favorite pastimes. When Samya discovered her captors were being controlled by a William Shakespeare book, she confronted Qu, who explained his lack of Q-ness called for such a stretch. After she decompiled the book in the replicator, the animal things were sent back into oblivion. (" ") Command crew .]] *Commanding officer (CO) **Captain Samya *First officer **Commander Jarell *Science officer **Lieutenant commander Mika *Chief medical officer **Lieutenant commander Tifa *Chief engineer **Lieutenant commander Ryuk *Operations manager **Lieutenant Envy *Counselor **Lieutenant Toji *Helmsman **Ensign Faye Appendices See also Background information *The Dropzone was described as a starship through the use of photos and description in its bio on previous incarnations of the Star Trek: Phoenix-X website. The ship as a Proteus-class was never mentioned in-story, but was said to have been refitted from a "previous class" in "For the World is Worldly and Such." External link *[http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2010/11/uss-dropzone.html U.S.S. Dropzone] on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Dropzone Dropzone Dropzone Dropzone